When Girl Meets Girl
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ino tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan satu-satunya perempuan yang merupakan mantan Tim Taka. Percakapan singkat di antara mereka pun tak terhindarkan. Mungkin ini adalah awal dari satu persahabatan yang tak terduga. / Warnings inside. / Ino. Karin.


Dua perempuan itu bertemu. Dunia yang begitu luas pun bahkan tak bisa menghentikan takdir mereka untuk saling melintasi jalan satu sama lain. Di satu sisi, ada satu nama yang sejak dulu menghubungkan mereka: Uchiha Sasuke. Di sisi lain, nama yang sama membuat keduanya sempat terpuruk karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

* * *

 **WHEN GIRL MEETS GIRL**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

 ** _Story_** **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 _ **Warning: Canon-setting. Cliffy ending.**_

* * *

"Aku rasa rumput in—"

Sang pemilik rambut pirang itu segera menolehkan kepalanya. Bukan hal aneh jika ia bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang di hutan yang begitu hening ini. Satu, keahliannya sebagai _kunoichi_ terlatih membuat indra pendengarannya lebih tajam dari orang biasa. Dua, _chakra sensor_ memang adalah salah satu kemampuan yang diturunkan dalam klannya.

"Ah, _Konoha no Shinobi ka_ —Shinobi Konoha-kah?"

Yamanaka Ino bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya. Buku kecil yang semula ia buka untuk memastikan jenis rerumputan yang tengah ia cari, ia tutup dan langsung ia selipkan di tas kecil di dekat pinggang. Di tangan yang sama, kini sebuah _kunai_ sudah tergenggam.

Mata biru kehijauan Ino menyipit. Dari arsip-arsip yang pernah ia baca di Divisi Interogasi tempatnya bekerja sekarang, ia bisa menebak siapa perempuan berambut merah di hadapannya. Otaknya membuat sebuah gambaran dengan cermat yang kemudian dicocokkan dengan data yang telah tersimpan apik. Dalam sekejap, sebuah nama keluar di benaknya.

"Uzumaki Karin?"

Mata berwarna merah di balik kacamata itu tampak terkejut. Tapi kemudian perempuan itu mengedikkan bahunya sedikit dan melipat tangan di depan dada. Tak sampai sedetik berselang, sebelah tangannya memperbaiki posisi kacamata.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Dan apa keperluanmu di sini. Tapi aku harap kau tidak menganggu pekerjaanku."

"Oh, tergantung. Apa yang mau kaulakukan."

Karin menunjuk ke arah rumput yang sebelumnya diteliti oleh Ino. Ino hanya melirik sedikit ke belakang sebelum ia kembali menatap Karin dengan tatapan curiga.

Sebelum Ino bisa berkata-kata, Karin terlebih dahulu menyelanya,

"Kalau kau tahu siapa aku, seharusnya kau juga tahu kalau aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Konoha, bukan?" Perempuan berambut merah itu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan angkuh, "Aku tak akan mengacaukan perjanjian yang sudah dibuat."

Ino menghela napas. Kepalanya miring sedikit ke kanan.

Uzumaki Karin yang tergabung dalam Tim Taka yang dulu diketuai oleh Sasuke seharusnya memang menjadi tahanan Konoha, bersama dengan Suigetsu dan Jyuugo. Namun, Sasuke meminta keringanan hukuman dan menjamin sebuah perjanjian di antara Konoha dan Tim Taka. Mereka dibebaskan dari hukuman kurungan dengan syarat tak melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan Konoha. Mereka akan diasingkan ke suatu tempat tanpa pengawasan dan tetap menjadi pribadi yang bebas. Namun, sekalinya mereka melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam ketentraman Konoha, jangan harap mereka akan mendapatkan kesempatan kedua.

Setelah itu, Tim Taka seolah menghilang. Entah apa yang mereka kerjakan, entah di mana persembunyian yang mereka pilih selanjutnya, Ino tak pernah menaruh perhatian lebih. Seharusnya ia lebih tanggap, jika ia tahu suatu saat ia mungkin bertemu dengan salah satu anggotanya.

Di luar dugaan, Uzumaki Karin adalah seorang gadis yang terbilang cantik. Rambut merah manyalanya senada dengan kedua bola mata yang berada di balik kacamata berbingkai hitam. Meski potongan rambutnya tampak asal, Ino bisa melihat bahwa perempuan di hadapannya mempunyai satu daya tarik yang tak biasa. Kesampingkan tubuh proporsional dengan kaki jenjang tersebut, tanpa keduanya pun Uzumaki Karin sudah terlihat cukup menarik.

Alis Ino terangkat. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa tak tertarik pada perempuan ini?

"Jadi? Kau akan membiarkanku untuk melakukan pekerjaanku atau bagaimana?"

Ino tersentak. Ia kemudian menyimpan _kunai_ -nya dan sedikit menyingkir untuk memberikan Karin jalan. Karin kemudian berjongkok dan mengambil rumput berwarna kemerahan tersebut tanpa ragu. Ia hanya meneliti rumput tersebut selama sedetik sebelum memasukkanya ke dalam tas pinggang yang tersembunyi di balik baju ungu terangnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Ino sembari bersedekap saat ia melihat Karin tak kunjung bergerak.

Perempuan yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya tersebut sekali lagi memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

Sama sekali tak pernah Ino duga bahwa pertanyaan itulah yang kemudian terlontar dari Karin. Tanpa sadar, Ino melengkungkan seulas senyum.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Ino terus terang, "dia tak selalu ada di Konoha."

Wajah Karin berubah. Ia kemudian menyentuhkan kepalan tangannya ke dahi dan giginya bergemeretak. Padahal itu tahu hal itu—kenapa sesaat ia merasa bagaikan hilang ingatan? Kenapa pula ia harus menanyakannya pada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya?

Namun, kerinduannya mendadak meluap saat melihat ataupun mendengar segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Konoha. Sekejap konsentrasi dan fokusnya langsung melayang pada sosok berambut hitam yang dahulu selalu bersama di sampingnya. Sosok yang begitu ingin ia miliki, sosok yang begitu ia inginkan. Sosok yang senyumannya sangat Karin sukai.

"Aku juga ingin tahu, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang," sambung Ino.

Karin menoleh. Kali ini, tatapan keduanya saling beradu dan masing-masing bisa melihat jelas ekspresi sakit samar yang tergambar di sana. Mereka yang patah hati—mereka yang menyimpan cinta sepihak. Mereka yang tak pernah saling mengenal kini saling berbagi satu perasaan yang sama.

"Kau—"

Ino meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir dan tersenyum. Sekejap kemudian, tangannya mengayun ringan dan menepuk pundak Karin yang terpukau—hingga tak sempat memasang kuda-kuda waspada. Ino tertawa melihat keterkejutan yang tercetak di wajah Karin.

"Rasanya aku bisa menceritakan hal ini padamu agar kau kemudian bisa mencari laki-laki yang lebih baik dibandingnya." Ino menarik napas seolah menyiapkan diri untuk kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya. "Dia sudah bersama-sama dengan sahabatku—Haruno Sakura. Menyakitkan, tapi dia sudah memilih. Sebaiknya kau pun menyerah. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk menunggu orang yang sudah tak bisa kaudapatkan."

Bibir berwarna merah muda Karin terkatup selama beberapa saat. Otaknya masih mencari kata-kata penyangkalan. Namun, bukankah ia yang paling paham siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke? Lagi pula, perempuan di hadapannya tidak tampak bahwa ia tengah berbohong.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka menyerah," jawab Karin sambil berbalik dan membelakangi Ino.

"Aku pun seseorang yang sebenarnya keras kepala."

Karin menoleh untuk terakhir kali hanya untuk melihat senyum miring seorang _shinobi_ Konoha yang tak pernah ia kenal. Diam-diam ia mengamati sang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dan dirasakannya sebuah dorongan untuk bertanya kemudian.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ino dari klan Yamanaka," jawab Ino tanpa ragu. "Lain kali, jika kita bertemu lagi, sebaiknya kita membicarakan mengenai ramuan obat-obatan herbal ketimbang membicarakan laki-laki yang sudah mempunyai kekasih."

Karin mengembangkan seulas senyum. Kesan licik tertangkap di sana.

"Ide yang bagus, Ino."

.

.

.

 ** _***終わり (?)***_**

* * *

Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin interaksi Ino dan Karin dalam _canon-setting_. Walau akhirannya masih gantung sih. Tadinya pengen bikin lebih panjang tentang mereka, tapi otak dan tangan nggak sinkron, jadi ditangguhkan dulu deh. Hahaha.

 _Reviews are always welcomed and much appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
